drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killerface45/Romance of the Three Wikis: Chapter One: Oath
On a peaceful day, where there is no conflict around, and no lifes being taken, there is a beautiful peach blossom garden. And in that peach blossom garden, lies three people. Three people who will change the course of history. A loud slurping noise is heard. "Could use more wine." said Zhang Jella. Zhang Jella was a man of notiable appearance. His face was stern, and yet, playful. His short, red beard was jagged and unkept. His hair was equally unkept, but was covered by a green hat with a red band. He was five foot ten. He was drinking out of a bowl. Filled with wine and herbs. He finished the last of it, and held the bowl over him, making sure he got every last drop. "It's perfect as it is." said Guan Andrew. Guan Andrew was a man of intimidation. Standing at seven feet, he towered over the others. His face was red, and his eyes, burning. His black hair was slicked back, and was covered by a hat similar to Zhang Jella's. But was in lighter colors, to match his robe. However, his most distinguishing feature was his beautiful, shiny, majestic four foot beard. He was drinking out of a bowl containing the exact same drink as Zhang Jella. A peach blossom petal fell into his bowl, and he stroked his beard while examining it. "Now is not the time for bickering. Please, enjoy the peaceful day. As it may be the last for awhile" said Liu Nail. Liu Nail was a woman of virtue. A born leader, she stood at six feet and three inches. Her ears reached nearly to her hairline, and always wore lipstick. However, she was attractive and stunning. She wore a green tunic, and wore pants made out of leather. Her hair was long and flowing, however, she usually kept it up, and covered it with a hat similar to the others, but was metallic, and she wore it similar to a crown. She had her backed turned from the others, and was watching the petals fall. She did not have a bowl, but instead, had her sword in hand, loosely griping it. "Eh, lighten up, will ya? We should be having fun, and drinking, and having sex, and sleeping, and drinking, and more drin..." slurred out Zhang Jella, who dozed mid sentence. Guan Andrew slowly shook his head with a smirk. "As much as I would like to do so, this far too much chaos in the land for me to relax." explained Liu Nail. Who was still facing the petals. An hour passed, and Liu Nail was sitting against a tree, and was reading a novel. Guan Andrew was refilling his bowl with more of the drink. And Zhang Jella was still asleep. Guan Andrew then saw something in the tree that Liu Nail was sitting again against. "My lord! Look up!" Liu Nail did so, and saw a carrier pigeon. She wistled for it, in which is hovered down onto Liu Nail's arm. She retrieved the letter from the pigeon, gave it food, and casted it away. She started walking around while reading the letter. The letter said: "Madame Liu Nail, we request you to gather up your volunteer forces, and meet me at the Uncreative Wiki. Signed, He Phinneas" Liu Nail put the letter away, and got onto her horse. "Follow me" she said sternly, and rode off. Guan Andrew got onto his horse and followed. Zhang Jella was still asleep. An hour passed by, and Guan Andrew rode up into view. "ZHANG JELLA!" he yelled "WAKE UP, WE MUST MOVE!" and rode off again to the direction he came by. "Huh? Wha?" he said after jolting up "Oh, right..." and got onto his horse, and followed the others. Category:Blog posts Category:Romance of the Three Wikis